The Gasquacion Plains
by I Worship Steven Moffat
Summary: Rose and the Doctor travel to the Gasquacion Plains, where the rebirth of an old enemy threatens the universe. May or may not carry on after this...I really like this ending, it came very naturally. I don't want to force in another chapter if it doesn't come to me. Review! Rose/Ten


"C'mon, Rose!" The Doctor hurried out of the TARDIS, his large brown overcoat swaying. Rose Tyler followed, rolling her eyes.  
"Why do you wear that thing? It makes you look even skinnier than you already are!" She pulled her light blonde hair into a ponytail and looked around curiously.  
The Doctor grinned widely, and Rose felt a small flutter in the pit of her stomach. She forced herself not to look too long at his face; she knew that if she did, she wouldn't be able to stop. She was scared of what might happen if she confessed her feelings towards the Doctor, and she did not want their friendship—although she cringed at the word—ruined. Rose hurriedly pushed away the thought, however.  
"Well? Where are we?"  
The Doctor put his rectangular black glasses on and peered around, tongue between his teeth. "Well," he began slowly, "I think we're in the Gausquacion Plains. That or a field in America. Not quite sure. Come on!"  
Rose did not move. "You think? You mean you didn't actually KNOW?" She shrieked, smacking the Doctor as hard as she could. He yelped.  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
"We—could've—ended—up—anywhere!" Rose punctuated each word with a blow. The Doctor was shielding himself and laughing.  
"Aw, come on!" He scoffed. "The TARDIS knew where it was going. It wouldn't have taken us to the sun or anything. It's not stupid."  
Rose planted her hands on her hips and glared at him for a few seconds before they both burst out laughing.  
"We—we should probably try and find the Gasqaucions," said the Doctor, breathing heavily. Rose nodded, still giggling a bit. She wiped tears of mirth from her eyes and cleared her throat.  
"Um, yeah, that sounds great!" She smiled, searching his eyes for emotion. The Doctor smiled back briefly and turned around, looking at their surroundings. Rose lowered her eyes. She had seen, if only for a millisecond, a flash of sadness cross her beloved Doctor's face.  
Just a trick of the light, maybe?  
"Oh, there's someone!" The Doctor said, pointing to the east. Rose looked up.  
"I can't see anyone," she murmured. The Doctor grabbed her by the waist and guided her over so that she could see better. Rose felt chills run up her spine from where he had touched her.  
"Just there," he said, pointing again. Rose focused and looks in the direction of his finger. She squinted and was just able to make out a shadowy figure in the distance.  
"He's sort of…oddly proportioned, don't you think?" She looked up into the Doctor's face. He raised an eyebrow.  
"'Oddly proportioned'?"  
"Yeah, I mean like his head's all weird-looking…" Rose looked back at the ever-nearing figure.  
"Rose Tyler, that is very offensive!" exclaimed the Doctor, though he laughed. "Remember what I said about the dogs with no noses? I mean, everyone loves them, they're adorable."  
"Technically, you're not the one who told me about them," Rose pointed out. She felt a pang of guilt and sorrow as she remembered the huge ears and lovely grin of the previous incarnation of the Doctor. The Doctor's grin faded.  
"Well, uh…we'd better go and see who that is," he mumbled, looking away. Rose nodded, though he could not see her. They began walking away from the TARDIS, in the direction of the setting sun.  
"Hello!" called the Doctor cheerily once they were close enough for contact. The still-shadowy figure raised its head.  
"Whooo are yoooou?"  
"I'm the Doctor, and this is Rose." the Doctor gestured towards himself and Rose, who waved.  
"Doctor…yes. I have heard of the mysterious Doctor. The one who will one day die. The one whose death will release the universe from its unholy jail."  
Rose looked at the Doctor, eyebrows raised. "Um, what the hell is he going on about?" she asked.  
"No idea." The Doctor's voice was suddenly flat, free of emotion. He stared, eyes widened, at the shadowy person. "Who are you?"  
"I am one of the sacred. And you are a trespasser upon our holy land. Prepare to be exterminated."


End file.
